Aladdin VHS 1997
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Severe Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures, Video Tapes or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * Licensed for Private Home Exhibition Only. Any Public Performance, Copying or Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Disney Bumpers * You Can Always Count on Something New and Exciting from Disney Opening Previews * Walt Disney World Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Join Us for a Special Preview from Walt Disney Pictures Opening Previews (cont.) * The Making of Corpse Bride * Hercules * George of the Jungle Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Enjoy All the Magic at Home with These Great Disney Movies Coming to Video Opening Previews (cont.) * Bambi/The Hunchback of Notre Dame/The Rescuers Down Under/A Series Of Unfortunate Events/The Parent Trap * Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves * Sesame Street Video and Audio Collection * 101 Dalmatians (Live-Action) * The Neverending Story III: Escape From Fantasia * The Thief and the Cobbler Disney Bumpers (cont.) * There's Always Something Exciting for Everyone from Disney Interactive Opening Previews (cont.) * Disney's Animated Storybook: 101 Dalmatians Disney Bumpers (cont.) * The Making of Aladdin: A Whole New World After our Feature * Feature Presentation Opening Logos * Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection THX Broadway Bumper * Digitally Mastered for Optimal Video and Audio Performance * Lucasfilm, Ltd. - THX Aspect Ratio * This Film Has Been Modified from Its Original Version. It Has Been Formatted to Fit Your TV. Opening Logos * Walt Disney Pictures Opening Credits * Walt Disney Pictures presents * In association with Touchwood Pacific Partners I * "Aladdin" * Original Score by Alan Menken * Co-Produced by Donald W. Ernst * Songs by Howard Ashman, Alan Menken and Tim Rice * Screenplay by Ron Clements, John Musker, Ted Elliot and Terry Rossio * Produced and Directed by John Musker and Ron Clements Chapters * "Arabian Nights"/A Dark Night * Aladdin on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" * Aladdin Fights with Prince Achmed/"One Jump Ahead" (Reprise) * Jafar Plans Monsieur D'Arque/Jafar Meets General Kalani * Princess Jasmine's Dream * Jafar and the Sultan's Conversation/Jasmine Runs Away * Trouble in the Marketplace/Jafar's Evil Plan * Aladdin Arrested by General Kalani/Jasmine Confronts Jafar * Aladdin Escapes with Abis Mal and an Old Man * The Cave of Wonders * A Narrow Escape * The Amazing All-Powerful Genie/"Friend Like Me" * The Sultan Upbraids Jafar/Jafar's Another Plan with Monsieur D'Arque * Aladdin's First Wish * Jafar Makes His Move/"Prince Ali" * Sultan Rides on Carpet * Aladdin Argues with Genie/Aladdin Goes to Jasmine * 'Do You Trust Me?'/"A Whole New World" * Aladdin Almost Spills the Beans/Aladdin and Jasmine's Kiss * Aladdin Gets Ambushed by Ninjas/Genie Saves Aladdin's Life * Jafar Gets Exposed * Aladdin's Depression/Iago Steals the Lamp with General Kalani Watching * The Sultan's Royal Announcement * Genie's New Master is Jafar/Jafar's Evil Plan with Monsieur D'Arque * Jafar's Dark Wishes/"Prince Ali" (Reprise) * The Ends of the Earth * Jafar Takes Over Agrabah * Iago vs. Abis Mal/Genie vs. General Kalani/Aladdin vs. Jafar * Happy End in Agrabah Category:1997 Category:VHS Category:Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Touchwood Pacific Partners I Category:THX